callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Origins
Origins – mapa występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops II w DLC Apocalypse w trybie Zombie. Akcja rozgrywa się we Francji w trakcie I wojny światowej. Powracają uwielbiane przez fanów trybu Zombie odmłodzone postacie: Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki i Edward Richtofen. Pojawia się czołg Mark IV który ma ułatwić przeżycie hord zombie, pojawiają się też nowi przeciwnicy: 300-metrowe roboty i Panzer Soldat, a zombie mają "klasyczne", żółte oczy z poprzednich map. Pojawia się też nowa broń początkowa zwana Mauser C96 i nowe Cudowne Bronie: Kostury żywiołów, G-Strike i One Inch Punch. Pojawiają się też perki znane z poprzednich map: Quick Revive, Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer II, Speed Cola, PHD Flopper, Stamin-Up, Deadshot Daiquiri, Mule Kick i Electric Cherry oraz nowa maszyna o nazwie Der Wunderfizz. Pojawiają się też nowe power-upy (Krew Zombie, Pusta butelka Perku, Krwawa Forsa) i nowe bronie (STG-44, Ballista, MP40, MG08/15, KSG, M1927 (powracający z Mob of the Dead), SCAR-H i Skorpion EVO). Pojawia się też łopata, którą można wykopywać z "gródek" ziemi przedmioty. Ciekawostki *To siedemnasta i prawdopodobnie ostatnia mapa trybu zombie. *Na tej mapie istnieją trzy sekretne piosenki: **Archangel wykonana przez Elenę Siegman, Clarka S. Nova i Malukah; **Sheperd of Fire wykonana przez Avenged Sevenfold; **Aether. *To druga mapa, w której jest inna broń początkowa (Mauser C96) (pierwszą jest M60 w Dead Ops Arcade). *Z całej serii Call of Duty akcja tej mapy rozgrywa sie najwcześniej. *Samantha nie mogła żyć w tamtych czasach, a mimo to zombie mają klasyczne, żółte oczy. *W intrze Origins pojawia się piosenka Avenged Sevenfold "Sheperd of Fire" z ich albumu Hail to the King. Na mapie pojawia się jako Easter Egg. *Kiedy 19 sierpnia 2013 r. intro Origins pierwszy raz zostało ujawnione na kanale Call of Duty na YouTube, nazwisko Nikolaia zostało źle napisane ("Belinksi"). Po odkryciu pomyłki filmik został usunięty a potem ponownie wysłany, ale na kanał Treyarch bez tej pomyłki. *Tylko w intrze mapy Takeo Masaki używa swojej katany. *Na tej mapie po raz pierwszy pojawia się robot gigant. *To druga mapa śnieżna w trybie Zombie (pierwszą jest Call of the Dead). *Wszystkie bronie na tej mapie po ulepszeniu, będą w większości wykonane z pierwiastka 115. *To jedyna mapa, na której pod już nieżywymi zombie są bronie (Balista, części do nowych Wonder Weaponów i granat ręczy, którego nie można podnieść). *To druga mapa, na której można jeździć pojazdem (niemieckim czołgime mark VI). *Po ukończeniu Easter Egga Little Lost Girl pojawi się przerywnik filmowy, który wyjaśnia niemalże całą historię zombie. *Origins jest drugą mapą którą można ukończyć. *To jedyna mapa na której Pack-a-Punch inaczej wygląda. *Pojazd, którym się poruszamy to czołg "Mark I" czyli trzeci czołg w historii wojen. *Jest rok 1918 lecz zombie dalej noszą piekelhauby, które zostały zastąpione w 1916 stahlhelmami. *Na końcowym filmiku w pokoju Samanthy na ścianie jest SPAS-12 (ulubiona broń Samanthy). *Podczas Little Lost Girl w pokoju Samanthy można zobaczyć plakat z Napalmowym Zombie, można też zobaczyć na ziemi butelkę, która wygląda jak Juggernog, a jej pudełko z zabawkami wygląda jak skrzynka losująca. *Na tej mapie występuje Jump Scare Easter Egg, który był też w Mob of the Dead. *Istnieje możliwość wejścia do każdego z wielkich robotów. Można w nich znaleźć części do Kostura Powietrza. *W ekranie startowym przy MG08 można zauważyć podpis Alexa Rossa. *W intrze mapy pojawiają się takie bronie jak Olimpia i Remington Nowy Model Wojskowy, których nie można normalnie uzyskać podczas gry. * Na tej mapie niemieccy zombie mają tzw. Piekelhauby które zostały wycofane w 1916 roku a akcja rozgrywa się w roku 1918. Galeria 2013-11-07_00011.jpg Origins.png 0.jpg black_ops_2_origins_boss_zombie1.jpg maxresdefault.jpg zombies01.jpg Zombies Origins BOII.png Origins.jpg 561572_10151583470792724_1241273468_n-1-.png|Plakat Origins zrobiony przez Alexa Rossa (warto dodać, że gdy dokładniej przyjrzymy się robotowi zobaczymy na nim krzyż niemiecki). Wideo Official Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Video - "Origins"|Trailer Origins CALL OF DUTY APOCALYPSE Origins Intro Cinematic|Intro Origins Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Mapy trybu Zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II